in between
by Measured
Summary: KyleForde 50 sentences challenge. From friendship to rivals to lovers and everything in between. For forde.


_in between_

summary: KyleForde 50 sentences challenge. From friendship to rivals to lovers and everything in between. For forde.

T because Forde is a pervert at heart, really. (Seriously, this should be called "in between the sheets")

My only regrets are that I couldn't fit more of a Franz dynamic, and that I didn't get to use Kyle as much as I wanted ;;

For Forde, who offered to write me SethFranz even though SethCormag is more to her(?) taste 3

* * *

**#01 - Ring **

Forde wears his mother's wedding ring on a thin chain under two layers of armor and one shirt, concealed, near the hollow below his clavicle.

**#02 - Hero**

They were all hero's when they returned, scarred with tales of glory and horrors, finally free from the grips of war.

**#03 - Memory **

One of Forde's earliest memories is teasing and making funny faces at a serious boy until finally cracked a smile.

**#04 - Box **

Forde always carries a small box in his possessions, inside is his most treasured possessions – the last portrait of his mother, and a lock of green hair he clipped off while Kyle was sleeping.

**#05 - Run **

As children they always sparred and raced, chasing after one another, but Kyle never caught Forde, he always ran just beyond his grasp.

**#06 - Hurricane **

"They say the seasonal storms are bad here, I'm thankful for the company on this _cold, lonely, _night,_Sir _Kyle."

**#07 - Wings**

Forde's brush strokes feather out over the paper, as he fills in the lines of Kyle's back.

**#08 - Cold**

"You should've packed something warmer," Kyle said with annoyance, but shared his blanket anyways.

**#09 - Red**

Franz blushed scarlet when he found out, but said he didn't mind – that his brother's happiness was worth far more than anything else.

**#10 - Drink**

The 'get Kyle drunk and seduce him' plan backfired when Forde found out Kyle held his liquor better than he did.

**#11 - Midnight**

Forde slips back into his tent at a quarter past midnight, a whisper and a creaking of his door – Franz never asks where he spends the majority of the night or who his brother loves.

**#12 - Temptation**

As Forde slept under the shade of a tree, Kyle unconsciously noticed the lines of Forde's body, the slimness of his body, lightly muscled, the softness of his lips.

**#13 - View**

Of all of Forde's work, there's one case of drawings he wouldn't share with anyone – these were for his eyes only.

**#14 - Music**

"You could take up a stringed instrument, say, a guitar, it'd make camp time more interesting, you know"

**#15 - Silk**

A stray thought crossed Kyle's mind, that he wanted undo Forde's ponytail and sift his hands through the silky strands of Forde's hair.

**#16 - Cover**

Forde is shameless – first he invites Kyle swimming, then he manages to lose both of their clothing, _then _he's perfectly willing to spend time with Kyle alone, naked and stranded in the wilderness.

**#17 - Promise**

"Forde...let's get through this war alive, after that...let's see what happens," Kyle said, looking out at the horizon.

**#18 - Dream**

There's silver and gold lights all around him and a smiling face, a slim body that leans in to his, a taste of victory and something he's always dreamed of, he wakes up far too soon, before the face behind the gold, the smile is revealed to his unseeing eyes.

**#19 - Candle**

"I want to see your face this time," Forde said, and pulled Kyle closer to him, leaving the candle burning, pooling into its own wax.

**#20 - Talent**

"Really, Kyle, I had no idea you were so _talented," _Forde purred.

**#21 - Silence**

Kyle always thought that silence could say more than words, but Forde found ways to fill those spaces, and make him dually reconsider.

**#22 - Journey**

Their first trip together, Prince Ephriam, Kyle and Forde, went to the woods beyond – still recruits and barely able to hold their spears correctly, they inadvertently tracked a thief they weren't trailing and became accidental heros for the first time.

**#23 - Fire**

The fire flickers low, with Forde dozing off, Kyle notices the little details, the light shining off Forde's armor, the reflection of gold in Forde's hair.

**#24 - Strength**

Kyle was always the stronger of them, he trained harder, he _wanted_ the goal, while Forde ambled towards it, sleeping through tests, and yet Kyle still could never match him.

**#25 - Mask**

When Forde smiles Kyle sometimes wonder what lies beneath, beneath the recklessness and lazy habits, he watches Forde train to see glimpses of the skin behind the persona that no one ever sees.

**#26 - Ice**

"So uh, Franz, me and Kyle, we're a little more than friends," Forde said to his brother, breaking the ice.

**#27 - Fall**

_I'm falling _Forde thinks, and laughs – Kyle finally bested him afterall

**#28 - Forgotten**

When Forde pulled him deep into a long, passionate kiss, Kyle somehow forgot why he was so angry in the first place.

**#29 - Dance**

They dance around the issues for months until Prince Ephriam finally orders them to settle their differences or _he'll _do it for them.

**#30 - Body**

Forde's undone hair spills across Kyle's bare chest, idly, he traces circles around Kyle's body, around the belly button and over the abdomen.

**#31 - Sacred**

Kyle is surprised upon viewing Forde's latest work, _Les Angeles, _a heavenly scene with an angel, sword unsheathed for battle – one with features that mirror his own.

**#32 - Farewells**

They'd each gone to separate sides of Magvel, Kyle furthering his studies as a knight and Forde on some commissions, Kyle found the lack of noise unsettling, while Forde missed the lack of silence.

**#33 - World**

They'd seen the whole continent of Magvel together, through Rausten's wooded mountains and Jehenna's arid desert landscape, spent nearly a year in close quarters and they were still learning new things about each other.

**#34 - Formal**

"Aw, Kyle, you don't know how to wear it at all, here, let me help you," Forde said, and adjusted the cravat.

**#35 - Fever**

Kyle touched Forde's forehead and shook his head disbelievingly – "I can't believe you're actually sick this time"

**#36 - Laugh**

It was strange, despite his initial annoyance, Kyle found himself laughing more when around Forde.

**#37 - Lies**

They talk about women and children they'll have, families they'll raise, all these for words they can't properly say to each other's face.

**#38 - Forever**

Forde knows more than anyone how fleeting life can be, but he hopes his life, however long it is, to be with Kyle, a life of lazy summers and arguments without any real anger behind them, that's the life he wants to live.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

It took Kyle weeks before he could look Seth in the eye again after the general caught them in a...compromising position.

**#40 - Whisper**

When they were younger, Forde would wait outside Kyle's house, waiting for the chance to drag him along to lay in the shade as the wind whispered around them and talk about the future.

**#41 - Wait**

Kyle leaned against the wall outside the gallery where Forde was doing his latest sitting with Princess Eirika, the sitting took quite a bit more time than Forde guessed, and so it was that the tables were turned, and Forde found a sleeping Kyle resting outside the door.

**#42 - Talk**

"Heh, I always get so talkative and introspective around you, Kyle, it's strange," Forde said, sitting close to Kyle, their legs almost touching.

**#43 - Search**

With Forde asleep on his shoulder and the day slowly, lazily fading away, Kyle wonders if he's finally found what he was looking for.

**#44 - Hope**

The dawn before the last battle was bright, and Forde hoped they'd all get out alive, but he wished extra hard that Kyle wouldn't be chosen to fight that day.

**#45 - Eclipse**

It's the darkest before dawn, they say – it was the darkest night of Kyle's life, the night he stayed by Forde's bedside, praying that the fever would break.

**#46 - Gravity**

_It's inevitable, _Kyle thinks, falling for his closest friend, the one he could never catch – he goes beyond the uneasiness and anxiety and accepts it, fighting against something of this magnitude is a battle he'll never win.

**#47 - Highway**

The road is dusty and littered with rocks and pitfalls to avoid, the days are tiresome and , but it feels less lonely with Forde traveling beside him, chattering on about trivial things, banter, enjoying the moment together.

**#48 - Unknown**

Everything beyond this point was terra incognita, but a silent agreement was formed when Kyle softly touched Forde's lips to his own – that whatever lay beyond, they'd find it together.

**#49 - Lock**

Gold strands spilled through his hands as Kyle wove them around his fingers, twisted a lock of hair and pressed it to his lips softly.

**#50 - Breathe**

Kyle watches the rise, fall, rise, fall of Forde's ribcage as he sleeps, sprawled out on their bed beside him.


End file.
